Wingz
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: Life, Judgement, Death…White, Black, and Grey. Three sparks join as one to stop the one whose soul desire is to kill all in his path and grow ever stronger than any other being alive. Will this finally bring about truce? Or and even larger war? After DOTM/OptimusXOC IronhideXOC JetfireXOC SideswipeXOC JazzXOC/SOME OLD FRIENDS COME BACK!
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_…Black…_

_…White…_

_…Gray…_

_…Judgment…_

_…Life…_

_…Death…_

_…The time for rebirth has come…_

_…The time for Chaos to begin…_

* * *

**JG: I know A LOT of people hate me right now, but I am simply trying to make the story more interesting to tell. So please stay with me and review!**_  
_


	2. Black, Grey, & White

**_(Enter Samurai 7 Opening 1 as opening)_ **

* * *

**~Chronicle I: Black, Grey, & White~**

Great Wall of China…Midnight…

Things were very quiet this time of night; crickets providing the only sound to the lone figure whose arms rested on the edge of the large wall. A tall man around 6' and age between mid twenties and late twenties with pale skin and almost glowing electric blue eyes. He had long blue hair with red at the tips and bangs and it reached his mid back in a low ponytail. He wore a red jacket with a blue flamed design on the bottom and sleeves and black rectangles on the chest. He had on black cargo pants with dark blue combat boots reaching his knees. On his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves.

This was the holoform of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Today, three years have past since the Chicago battle named "Dark of the Moon". During such a short time period, three other Autobots had managed to come and join the rest of the team on earth; Prowl a skilled technician with a scary temper, Red Alret a young medic with a soft spot for kids, and Rodimus Prime a decendent of a prime. With Prowl's help, a device was created, similar to the Space Bridge, but for international travel, respectfully called "Ground Bridge". All events occurred during these simple three years.

This place was one of the many places Optimus went to whenever he needed to clear his mind, especially since Gallaway was currently at the base stationed underground in New York City. He sighed as he rested his chin on his arms and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he heard something go "Thump", but it was very light. He looked around and his gaze went up to one of the shelters on the bridge. Three girls were looking out in the distance.

One girl that was standing had waist length pure black hair and cold black eyes along with pure white skin. She appeared to be at least 19 and about 5'6'' She wore a black tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of black pants with black boots hidden by the pant legs. Her arms were crossed and her hands had black fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a bright red gem on a white neck brace.

The next girl was sitting down and seemed the same age and height as the first. She had waist length grey hair and death pale skin and grey eyes, her right eye being covered by a silver and violet eye piece. She wore a grey tank top that showed her stomach and grey pants. Her arms, up to the elbows, were metallic and clawed. Her legs were the same way, but from the knees down. She had what looked like metal wires on her upper arms, upper legs, and waist and looked like they were digging into her skin. Two black antennas were on the sides of her head and she had a violet gem held by a black neck brace.

The final girl was, in his opinion, the most beautiful. She was the same height and age and had white waist length hair and extremely pale skin. Her eyes were pure white and she wore a white long sleeved shirt that showed her stomach. She also had on a white skirt that reached her mid thighs and a pair of white boots that reached her knees. Around her neck was a light blue gem held by a grey neck brace.

He remained quiet as the girl in black spoke first, emotionless and cold.

Girl in Black: This world is interesting…This… "Organic life" is stunning.

Girl in grey: If you want my opinion, it's strange.

Girl in Black: That is true. (Turns around) What do you think Wingz?

_***Wingz? Is that her name?***_ The girl in white fiddled her fingers and looked up at the moon.

Wingz: I like this place…We might not have been here for very long, but it's a nice place.

_***What does she mean by that? Are they not from Earth?***_ The girl in black agreed as the girl in grey looked in Optimus's direction and stood up and showed her claws as if ready to fight.

Girl in Grey: Who the slag are you?

Optimus: (Raises hands) Wait, I'm not an enemy.

The girl growled and jumped towards him and swung one of the claws at him. Optimus stepped back in time as the girl was ready to pounce again. She jumped out at him and he dodged again, the next time, he wasn't so lucky. This time he was pinned to the ground, a metallic hand wrapped around his neck and another one raised ready to finish him off. The two other girls jumped off the roof and ran over to the girl in grey. The one in black grabbed her arm and yanked her off of Optimus. The girl in grey growled and yelled.

Girl in Grey: The slag! What's wrong with you Mahao?

Mahao said nothing; she simply walked closer to the girl and slapped her face hard. The girl went to her knees as Wingz winced.

Mahao: You are "What's wrong". Control your temper Reaper.

Reaper looked away in shame and mumbled an apology. Wingz walked over to Optimus and helped him to his feet.

Wingz: Are you okay?

Optimus: Yes, thank you.

Mahao walked over to Optimus, still emotionless as she spoke.

Mahao: I apologize for her behavior. Reaper doesn't like strangers.

Reaper suddenly got into Mahao's face, raged and a few veins popped up.

Reaper: Don't treat me like a slaggin' dog!

Mahao: … (Hits her head) Down girl.

Reaper: I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!

Wingz and Optimus watched the two argue as Wingz sighed.

Wingz: There they go again...

Optimus: Um…Wingz right? I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation and it sounded like you three aren't from here.

Wingz looked up at him and looked away from him, a bit shamed.

Wingz: That is true…you see-

Before she could finish, three mystery figures appeared, all had black bodies and had bright white eyes and some sort of violet ooze coming out of their jagged mouths. They had cracks all over their bodies and that same ooze coming out of them. Their fingers were long and glowed bright violet. Reaper growled as the creature in the middle thrust out his fingers and they extended like tentacles and wrapped around Reaper, lifted her up and slammed her into the ground. She stood up with Wingz's help as Mahao snarled.

Mahao: Not them again…

Optimus: "Again"?

Wingz: We've been chased by these creatures ever since we woke up about five days ago.

Before Optimus could say anything, Reaper stood up and growled at the creature.

Reaper: Okay, these frags are really starting to piss me off!

At that moment, she ran towards them and sliced the first one in half. The result of it was the creature dissolved with no trace left behind of the creature. Then the remaining two extended their fingers and grabbed the four and lifted them in the air. Then they started squeezing them tightly.

Creature 1: **_Destrooooy…_**

Creature 2: **_Destrooooy the spaaaarkssss…_**

_***Destroy the sparks?***_ Optimus thought as the creature's squeezed tighter. Then the sound of engines were heard and the four turned around and saw four armored vehicles along with a sleek nissan GTR police car, Prowl, and a BMW emergency car colored white and dark red, Red Alert. When they all stopped, Lennox and a few other NEST soldiers appeared and aimed their weapons at the creatures. At that moment, the creatures let go and slithered away into darkness. Optimus sat up and watched the two vanish. _***What were those things?***_ The three girls sat up and Wingz placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

Wingz: Thank goodness.

Reaper: No celebrating yet.

The three looked at the soldiers who stared at them in confusion; Lennox was the first to speak.

Lennox: Who are these girls?

Optimus: I think they're Cybertronians, but they don't look like it.

Lennox: Prime, not that I doubt you or anything, but how can these three could have been hidden if they were Cybertronian?

Red Alert: Security system?

The two looked at the mech with a raised eyebrow and Prowl spoke up in defense.

Prowl: It is possible, maybe we can't pick up their signals at a certain distance. While we were at the base, we couldn't pick them up, when we were maybe a mile away, we could.

Optimus: Makes sense, and the only reason I couldn't pick up their signals was that my Alt. mode is a fair distance away.

There was silence for a moment as the three girls stood up and Lennox spoke.

Lennox: Should we take them back to base?

Reaper: Hold up! No way am I gonna be experimented on!

Optimus: You misunderstand; we just want to confirm our theory with the smallest of blood test. Afterwards, you are free to do whatever you so choose.

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before agreeing to the terms. When the soldiers and Lennox left, Prowl drove up next to Mahao and Reaper and the two looked at him, then at each other. Reaper growled and headed for the back seat while Mahao sat in the driver seat. Now Wingz and Optimus were alone.

Wingz: So…How do-

Before she could finish, Optimus's Alt. mode rolled in behind them. She stared in surprise and shock when the vehicle rolled in. Then Optimus opened the passenger door and Wingz climbed in, nervously. Then Optimus climbed into the driver seat and the two drove off in silence.

* * *

_**(Enter Ouran High School Host Club Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: I feel so much better about my new beginning of the story XD Best part? Today is my B-day! Read and review!**


	3. Came Into Being

_**(Enter Samurai 7 Opening 1 as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chronicle II: Came into Being~**

Optimus & Wingz…

The two beings sat in silence as the drive to the base continued and also awaiting the opening of the ground bridge. Wingz had one arm propped up and her chin rested on her hand. Optimus glanced at her in worry as a look of slight fear was on her face. _***No doubt she's scared…I should say something to at least make her feel comfortable.***_ Before he said anything, Wings spoke first.

Wingz: You and the others want to know what we are…right?

Optimus looked at her and she looked at him, her face changing from fear to worry. Optimus sighed and spoke, trying to be calm and reassuring.

Optimus: That's right, but we won't interrogate you three.

She was silent for a moment, and then she fiddled her fingers and spoke, nervous and worried.

Wingz: To be honest…I don't know those other two very well…You see, it happened five days ago…

Five days before…Coast between China and Japan…

_The waves crashed against the large cliff, and submerged in its cold waters was a white and light blue capsule with a glass door and a young female inside it. Everything in her appearance was pure white; hair, skin, shirt, boots, and skirt. Her eyes were closed as she appeared to be in blissful sleep, then she slowly opened her white eyes and blinked them a few times. Then she rubbed them and leaned forward, examining her surroundings. ***W…Where am I?*** She pressed her hands against the glass door, only to have it pop off and water filled the capsule. The female scrambled out of the capsule and quickly raced to the surface. Once above water, she popped her head and gasped and coughed up some water. She looked around in fear and confusion._

_Girl: W…Where…_

_She looked at the surface and saw someone waving their hand, motioning her to come closer. From what she could see, the person wore mainly grey. Out of desperation to get out of the cold water, she swam towards the figure and as she got closer, fear welled inside. The person was female and her hands and feet were metallic and had talons. Her silver eyes glared at her before she knelt down, grabbed the girl's arm and roughly pulled her out of the water. The girl in grey stood over her as she crossed her arms._

_Girl in Grey: So…That Mahao chick was right._

_Girl: M…Mahao?_

_Girl in Grey: Yeah, so ya got a name?_

_The albino girl panicked as she realized that…** *…I don't know my name…I don't even know who I am!***_

_? : You sure know how to greet a terrified girl…now don't you, Reaper?_

_The two turned to see a girl dressed in black. ***Is that Mahao?*** The girl she assumed was Mahao walked over and helped her to her feet._

_Mahao: Sorry about Reaper's behavior, she's very vicious sometimes._

_Reaper immediately turned around and grabbed Mahao's neck._

_Reaper: WHY DO YOU KEEP COMPARING ME TO A DAMN PET!_

_Girl: Hey! Let go of her!_

_The girl grabbed Reaper's arm and tried to pull her away from Mahao's neck. With no luck, Mahao simply kicked Reaper in the gut and she let go immediately. Reaper staggered backwards and grabbed her stomach. Mahao had and expressionless look as she lowered her foot and the girl looked shocked as ever._

_Mahao: Sorry about that._

_Girl: Uh…n-no problem._

_Reaper sat up and suddenly turned around, staring at a bush near by._

_Reaper: …They're back._

_Girl: "They're back"?_

_Mahao: Explain later, run now._

_Mahao then grabbed her wrist and started dragging her behind along with Reaper. When the girl looked behind her, she saw specs of violet following them. After about an hour of running, the three hid in a small cave to rest._

_Girl: What was that?_

_Reaper: Got no clue. Ever since we woke up, those things have been after us._

_Mahao simply nodded and spoke up._

_Mahao: By the way, we never got your name._

_The girl looked at her hands for a second, and then looked up at Mahao._

_Girl: I think it's…Wingz._

Reality…

Wingz: Reaper and Mahao told me that they woke up together in similar capsules. I thought I could trust them, so I went along with them, hoping to get some answers.

Optimus: I see…

Optimus looked at her for a while when he noticed the trucks ahead have stopped. He stopped and opened the door and climbed out, sensing something was wrong. Wingz tried to get out, but Optimus already locked the doors.

Optimus: Stay here.

Hesitantly, Wingz nodded and Optimus went up to Lennox who was rubbing his temple.

Optimus: What is it?

Lennox: We just got a call from base, they can't pin point our location.

Optimus's eyes went wide in shock. The systems at NEST were always working perfectly, it's almost unnatural to hear even a small problem with it, especially the Ground Bridge program. Optimus put a hand to his chin and looked back at Wingz who had her head down. Then his look went to Reaper and Mahao who were lookign away from each other. What if it was those three were the one's blocking their location? They couldn't locate them at a far distance, but at close range, they picked up their energy signatures easily. Lennox glanced at the three and caught onto what Optimus was thinking.

Lennox: If those three are the ones blocking our location, how are we gonna get back to base?

Optimus: I personally don't know...

Reaper looked out the window and overheard everything. She'd much rather be out here in the middle of no where than at this so called "NEST" base. She glanced at Mahao who gave her an unoticable nod and spoke.

Mahao: We need to make sure Wingz is okay, she gets paranoid sometimes.

It took prowl a moment to consider it before he allowed the two to leave the car. Then they made their way to Wingz, opened the door and started whispering.

Reaper: Guys, I don't like this, we should bail.

Wingz: But, they want to protect us.

Reaper: Yeah, that's what they say, but in reality, they'll take us into experimentation.

Mahao: I doubt that, you're just a stubborn dog.

Reaper: I said knock it off.

Optimus and Lennox looked at the three as they whispered. All of a sudden they took off running back the way they came, Mahao dragging Wingz behind her.

Lennox: Hey stop!

Prowl and Red Alert jumped into action and drove off after them. They encircled the three near the edge of the road and they got into a battle stance.

Red Alert: Girls, calm down, we won't hurt you.

Reaper: Oh shut up!

Lennox and Optimus made their way towards the three girls, Wingz looking terrified.

Optimus: Wingz, Reaper, Mahao, please.

Reaper: Back off!

Reaper flashed her claws in a defensive matter and Wingz stepped back further and accidentally started sliding down the hill behind them. She skidded down and started rolling down the hill, when she stopped, she landed on her side. She heard many people call her name as she saw the violet eyes of those monsters from before and braced for impact. Then she heard and almost human-like snarl from behind her and the eyes vanished. The last thing she saw was a pair of kind worried brown eyes.

* * *

**(Enter Ouran High School Host Club Opening as ending)**

* * *

**JG: ME SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Okay, I thought I'd add a few things from the old story and put them into thsi new version, such as Wingz's introduction and the three being seperated X3 Hope you still review!**


	4. The Siamese and The Lion

**_(Enter Samurai 7 Opening 1 as opening)_**

* * *

**~Chronicle III: The Siamese and the Lion~**

Unknown POV...NEST base...

I stood on the other side of the full wall glass window and looked into a room where the girl named "Wingz" lied in a bed, an oxygen mask on and a heart meter showing her many normal stats and restraints were on her ankles and wrists. I crossed my arms and flipped some brown mid-back length hair out of my gray-blue eyes and readjusted my blue glasses. My white lab coat was motionless as I barley moved and my blue sweater and black skirt was motionless as well. The only actual sound heard was the sound of my irritated taping from my dark blue high-heeled shoes. I hardly thought those restraints were even necessary, Galloway must have order such a stupid request. One minute I was at home doing some genetics research on an albino horned owl that was currently in my possession, and the next thing I know, a young man with blue hair asks me to come to NEST. I still can't believe that he was Optimus Prime; the last time I was here, the Fallen had almost taken over the world.

I sighed and rubbed my temple eyes still glued to the young girl in front of me, waiting for clearance to enter the room and take those damn clamps off her and actually help her. I soon heard footsteps and turned to see said Autobot and an old friend of mine, Will Lennox. He smiled and I smiled right back at him, not my best considering said situation.

Will: Hey Tomi, how've you been?

Me: I've been better. When Optimus came to get me, I was really puzzled, now I know why.

Will: Speaking of which, you're clear to enter the room.

I nodded and walked to the door and opened it. I entered the room and got a closer look at the girl. Completely albino and seems to be in good physical condition.

Optimus: Professor Harrison, we need you to run a genetics test on her.

Me: (Looks up in shock) You think it's a bio-mechanic ordeal?

Will: It's the theory, we were lucky to get her back here. We tried getting the other two, but they took off as soon as we moved.

Me: I see...wait, "other two"?

Optimus: A girl in black named "Mahao" and a girl in gray named "Reaper".

_***White, black, and gray? Strange...***_

Normal POV...

Tomi reached for a needle and syringe behind her and rolled up the sleeve on Wingz's arm and was about to take a sample when Wingz's eyes snapped open and started glowing white, making the doctor step back as well as Optimus and Will. Wingz sat up and ripped off the restraints with ease and removed the oxygen mask with similar ease and stood up. _***Something isn't right.***_ Optimus thought. She was about to head for the door when Optimus put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Optimus: Wingz, snap out of it!

Wingz: ...Move.

Her voice was cold and emotionless, similar to Mahao's...no, exactly like Mahao's. Tomi slowly reached for a sedative and moved close behind her and pierced the substance into her shoulder. When that was done, Wingz's eyes slowly started to fade in the glow and a look of surprise was on her face. She blinked a few times before looking around, scared and confused. Tomi was the most surprised._ ***Why didn't it knock her out?***_

Wingz: W-Where am I?

Optimus: You're at NEST, you're okay.

Wingz put a hand to her head and sat back down on the bed. Tomi sat down next to her and looked at her in both confusion and worry.

Tomi: Wingz, my name's Tomi, what happened to you a few seconds ago?

Wingz: I...I recall hearing Mahao's voice...she said something about "my safety"...then I felt something prick my shoulder and I heard her yell something about "sedation".

Optimus narrowed his eyes at this. _***Could Mahao have somehow...possessed Wingz? If that's the case, then it makes sense that Wingz wasn't affected by the medication and Mahao was the one who became sedated.***_ Wingz took a few deep breaths, seeming like she was slightly effected by the sedative.

Wingz: Can I just...be alone for a moment?

It took a while to answer and eventually, the three left the room and Will spoke with Tomi.

Will: What about the sample?

Tomi: Not now...She's too traumatized, I doubt she'll even let me do a standard check-up.

Will: Good point.

Optimus had already started to walk away in the opposite direction of the two soldiers, worried and afraid of what those three were capable of.

Wingz's POV...

I sat on the bed, not really wanting to move. What was going on? Why could I hear Mahao's voice? I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them and sighed in both fear and frustration. After what felt like a few minutes, I heard tapping on the window in front of me. I slowly looked up and saw someone staring at me.

It was a girl, maybe 19 or so, with tanned skin and brown eyes with black hair. Her hair was in a braid that reached her mid-back and a white head band was on her head. She wore a black tank top with the word "Wildcat" in white letters on the chest and wore a black leather jacket with the bottom reaching her mid-rib cage. She also wore black tight leather shorts and some kind of knife was strapped to her right thigh. On her feet were black combat boots reaching her knees. She also had on black fingerless gloves with metal pieces on the knuckles.

We stared at each other for some time before she smiled and waved at me. I tilted my head and shyly waved back at her. She giggled and raised her finger to her mouth to make a "shush" motion and I just sat there with a blank stare. Then she flicked her hand and her nails were suddenly slightly longer than before and pointed to s fine tip. Then she used her pointer finger to draw a circle in the glass which I visibly saw. After she was done, she pushed it out and the large piece of glass landed in front of me, breaking into thousands of pieces. I scooted back and looked up at her with a frightened look. All she did was give me some weird look like I had grown a second head or something.

Girl: ...Oh shit. That can't be good.

Me: Who...Who are you?

Girl: Chitty-chitty bang-bang later, we gotta go. Like, now!

She rushed in and grabbed my arm and hastily dragged me out of the room. All of a sudden, alarms started blaring and I heard people running, maybe they were trying to find us or something.

Me: Maybe we should go back!

Girl: No way! This place is one big old dump! I know a few places where you'll have fun and be free!

After we took several turns and ran into a few people, we ran to a door guarded by five men with some kind of dart gun in their hands. The girl only let go of me and ran straight for them, claws extended and ready for a fight. She took down two of the men with swift punches and the other two with swifter kicks. The last man had her in a choke hold, making me gasp in fear. I quickly listened to instincts and raised my hands which had began to glow white. All of a sudden, some sort of white glowing circle formed on the wall behind the two and a hexagon star with a crescent moon in the center. Then, what looked like chains came out of the crest and grabbed the man by his wrists and ankles and pulled him and slammed him against the wall. The symbol vanished and he fell tot he ground, out cold.

I stared in shock as I let my hands drop to my sides. All the girl did was look at me in surprise.

Girl: Dude...that was so cool!

I was about to say something, but the girl had already typed in the key code, grabbed my wrist, and ran out the door which lead up a dark tunnel, but it seemed that she could see fine. Once we saw the light at the end, the girl slammed through the wall of men that were waiting for us. She looked around and started dragging me to a large vehicle. She put me in the passenger seat while she headed for the driver seat. We took off and slammed through a wired fence and we were heading down another long tunnel. By the time we managed to reach the end, I saw a large city which was where we were headed.

Girl: By the way, never got your name.

I looked at her and she had a very bright smile on her face, like she was having the time of her life. I looked at her and spoke.

Me: Wingz, my name is Wingz.

Girl: Wingz? That's a nice name, much better than mine. It's Leo by the way.

Me: Leo...

Leo: Yup, when I saw you fall off that hill in China, I had to follow you guys and try to help you.

Me: Wait...you were...

Leo: Long story, I'll explain it when we get someplace safe.

I didn't know what to do, but I just remained quiet and watched the scenery go by.

Inside NEST...Normal POV...

Galloway: HOW DID SHE ESCAPE? HERE I THOUGHT YOU HAD HER SECURE BUT NO! SHE MANAGED TO ESCAPE!

_***I swear, with this guy, I want to shot my ears...***_ Lennox thought coldly as Galloway gave him and earful. Optimus stood in robot mode in silence as Tomi was on one of the computers looking over the video footage. After another 5 minutes of yelling, Tomi sighed and glared at Galloway.

Tomi: You know, it wasn't really Will's fault. I'd say it was the person who put _restraints_ on her and made her feel like a prisoner.

Tomi sighed as she looked over the footage and came across the footage of a young woman in black. _***Is this the person Optimus and Lennox were talking about?***_ She typed in a few commands and an enlarged image of the paused video appeared on the Autobot sized monitor.

Tomi: Is this the girl in black you mentioned. "Mahao" right?

Optimus looked at the image for a moment and shook his head.

Optimus: No, Mahao was nearly snow white skinned, this femme is tan. Continue the footage.

Tomi nodded and played the footage. The four watched at the tanned girl cut a hole in the glass, and took Wingz out of the room without a fight. Once they got to the exit however; was a different story. The unknown girl had taken down four of the five guards down with ease and then the image had a snow storm moment and a few seconds later, the image reappeared with the remaining guard on the ground and Wingz looking at her hands in shock. After a short moment, the girl typed in the code and the two ran...wait, what? Tomi rewound the video and paused as the girl was typing in the code to unlock the door.

Lennox: Uh...we don't know her...right?

Optimus: No...we don't.

Tomi: Then, how does she know the code to enter and leave the base?

When the three didn't hear anything from the fourth member, they turned to see Galloway trying to sneak out of the room. Feeling the trio's intense glare at him, Galloway caved in and turned around, a terrified look on his face.

* * *

_**(Enter Ouran High School Host Club Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**Me: Okay, you guys win. for those who have alreayd read the story prior to this chapter, I have decided to keep Ironhide, Que, Jazz, and Jetfire dead so that the girls can revivie them later on. So, three new characters have also been added, so you might want to re-read the first three chapters. The new characters are Prowl, Red Alert, and Rodimus Prime (Yes, I added Rodimus Prime, deal with it) Still hope you guys review ^^**


End file.
